Naruto de Leo
by Flarius
Summary: Debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos
1. Chapter 1

Notas del antiguo Autor: _El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco lo hace el de Saint Seyia… Esta historia está hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Este fic será un crossover de Naruto junto a Saint Seiya, de la historia de Naruto, será después del capítulo 233 del manga (Luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke), en cuanto a Saint Seyia será luego de la saga de Hades._

* * *

**_Capitulo 1:_**

_**Naruto de Leo**_

_**PROLOGO**_

El muchacho miraba alrededor de el con incredulidad, una energía dorada cubría su cuerpo mientras que donde antes había una cascada enorme, ahora no era más que un desierto desolado sin al parecer una gota de agua en sus suelos

— Como demonios…Lo hice— se preguntó el joven rubio observando a su alrededor

— _Esto será…Lo que Kyubi me dijo_— pensó el niño

— _**exacto mocoso**_— el chico escucho la voz del demonio Zorro que fue encerrado en su cuerpo cuando era un bebe

* * *

_**Flash back**_

El muchacho rubio caminaba con una cara de enfado por los límites de la aldea de Konoha.

— No es justo…Por qué Kakashi-sensei no me entrena— decía el rubio enojado ante la negativa de su Sensei

— Misiones clase S… y a quien le importan esas misiones…Debería estar entrenándome para rescatar a Sasuke—dijo el niño

No tardó mucho en irse a su departamento y dormirse luego de una buena dosis de Ramen

— No…Mi hermano Aioros no es un traidor…No— decía entre sueños el rubio para luego despertar sobresaltado

— Que demonios fue eso— decía entre balbuceos

— _**los recuerdos de una vida pasada**_— escucho al Zorro decirle

— Vida pasada— pregunto confundido el rubio

— _**Así es…Impresionante nunca creí que hayas sido un**_ _**santo**_—dijo el Zorro

— _Santo_— pensó el niño confundido

Así fue como todo empezó los sueños se hacían cada vez más insistentes y el pobre de Naruto no entendía nada

No entendió nada hasta el Zorro intervino

— _Que quieres Zorro del demonio_— pensaba enfadado el rubio

— _**Tranquilo mocoso, te vengo a dar un concejo**_— escucho la voz divertida del demonio Zorro

— A si, quien quiere tus concejos— dijo el chico

— _**Vamos mocoso piénsalo bien, no recuerdas quien es el joven de tus sueños**_— dijo el Zorro

Naruto lo pensó un instante…Recordaba bien a Aioria, un niño el cual su hermano fue acusado de traidor. El niño luego de la huida de su hermano se esforzó por entrenar para convertirse en una clase de ninja llamado Santo o algo así

— _**En efecto, y tú has visto muchos de sus entrenamientos, así que por qué no lo intentas tú, después de todo aquel ser insignificante que llamas sensei no parece interesarse en entrenarte**_— dijo el Zorro

Naruto parpadeo como dándose cuenta de algo que no había pensado jamás en la vida

— _Si Aioria se hacía tan fuerte en el entrenamiento, yo también…después de todo Kyubi dijo que fue una vida pasada mía_— pensaba el rubio

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

Y así paso luego de tres meses de entrenamiento este era el resultado.

Naruto siguió su mirada alrededor observando la destrucción que había dejado luego de liberar su energía

— _Esto ya no es chakra_— pensó observando su cuerpo brillando— _como lo llamo Aioria…Cosmos…Si esta es mi Cosmoenergia_— pensó lleno de felicidad el niño

— _Bien…Paso uno utilizar el cosmos hecho…Ahora el paso dos, Utilizar técnicas de cosmos_— pensó el niño

Fin Del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ya pasaron unos meses desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenarse en el cosmos.

Naruto caminaba por la calle…Eran once de la noche y acababa de comer en la tienda de Ramen

Giro a la izquierda en la florería dirigiéndose a su departamento, aun no olvidaba la conversación que tuvo con Tsunade, hace unas horas

* * *

_**Flash back**_

— Examen de Chunin— dijo el rubio a lo que la Hokage asintió con la cabeza

— Exacto, Sakura se ha unido al equipo de Asuma para dar el examen, pero a ti no ha quedado un equipo libre— dijo la rubia

— Pero….No es justo— dijo el rubio con enfado hacia la mujer

— Relájate, ya te eh encontrado un lugar en un equipo— dijo la mujer ganándose un suspiro de Naruto

— Que equipo— pregunto entusiasmado el chico

— Bueno son un equipo de los nuevos novatos— dijo ella

Naruto asintió

— Ve a conocerlos ahora…Te esperaran con su sensei en la tienda de Ramen— dijo la rubia

— MUY BIEN GRACIAS OBASAN— Grito yéndose el joven rubio ganándose una vena en la frente de la Hokage

_**Fin del flash back**_

El chico suspiro mientras subía por la escalera a su apartamento

Abrió la puerta sin problemas y dejo la campera que llevaba en una percha…Se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a descansar un poco mientras recordaba el suceso

_**Flash back**_

Naruto llegaba a las puertas de la tienda de Ramen

— Aquí Naruto— le indicaron y el joven vio estar sentado a Runnin hagate, un instructor que tuvo en la academia en sus primeros años

— Runnin-sensei, que hace aquí— pregunto el rubio y observo que estaba acompañado por dos jóvenes

— Soy el maestro del equipo once, Naruto— dijo Runnin con una sonrisa

— Se convirtió en Jounin— decía incrédulo el rubio mientras Runnin reía

— Exacto estos serán tus compañeros en este examen, Hyuga Hanabi y Nao Sarutori—dijo indicando a los niños de unos ocho años

— Vaya son muy joven y ya se graduaron— dijo Naruto

— Si, ambos son unos genios en sus clanes— aclaro Runnin

Rápidamente comieron Ramen, el de Hanabi totalmente vegetariano contrario a los otros

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Naruto suspiro mientras decidía dormirse, el equipo no está mal, pero habían decidido, entrenar en los bosque de alrededor de Konoha en la mañana para trabajar en Grupo

Rápidamente cerró sus ojos y se durmió

— Ya veo así que Uzumaki Naruto— decía el jefe del Clan Hyuga

— Si padre— respondió la pequeña Hanabi trasmitiéndole los acontecimientos de hoy

— es el chico que derroto a Neji en el antiguo examen cierto— pregunto el líder del clan Hyuga

—Hai, padre— dijo la niña

El líder del clan Hyuga asintió con la cabeza mientras se puso en una pose pensativa

— Iremos temprano en la mañana, para entrenar nuestro trabajo en grupo— dijo la niña

El líder del Clan asintió en la cabeza

— _Esto podría ser mejor para ella de lo que pensaba_— pensó el líder del clan Hyuga

— Muy bien vete a dormir ya es tarde— aclaro el Hyuga

Naruto sudaba a mares mientras esquivaba los cientos de golpes lanzados por la pequeña Hanabi…Mientras tanto Nao estaba aún lado esperando el momento para intervenir

— _**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**_— grito Hanabi alzándose sobre Naruto su Byakugan encendido y lanzando decenas de golpes sobre el cuerpo del rubio para que este desaparezca en una bomba de humo

— _Cuando hizo el clon_— pensó Hanabi observando los alrededores con el Byakugan

— Ahí estas— dijo y salto sobre arriba de un árbol en donde Naruto salió

— nada mal…_Hanabi-chan_— provoco Naruto lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica que lanzo otra sarta de golpes

— Pelea enserio— decía la chica frustrada al ver como Naruto solo la detenía o esquivaba pero nunca contraatacaba

— O vamos _Hanabi-chan _no querrás que te lastime, cierto— decía con burla el rubio mientras que la niña se mordía los labios— la única forma que te ataque será si me obligas— dijo el Rubio con el pecho muy alzado

— _**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**_— se escuchó y Naruto salto para evadir las tres bolas de fuegos que venían hacia el

— En ese caso Naruto-san, te obligaremos— dijo Nao poniéndose en posición de ataque

Hanabi asintió rápidamente y ataco

— _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_— dijo Nao lanzando decenas de Shurinkens las cuales Naruto esquivo con un jutsu de sustitución solo para tener que defenderse de los ataques insistentes de Hanabi

— _Demonios, porque se lo toman tan en serio_— pensaba Naruto mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego

— Muy bien ustedes lo quisieron— dijo Naruto con un gruñido

Tanto Nao como Hanabi sonrieron al escucharlo

— _Al fin atacara_— pensaron

Tanto Hanabi como Nao se sorprendieron al ver una extraña energía dorada cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto

— _Bien no es mi mejor técnica, pero les servirá para aprender la lección_— pensaba el rubio

Nao y Hanabi pudieron ver como Naruto alzaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha y la punta de este largaba chispas de energía

— _Esto debe ser un Ninjutsu_— pensaron al mismo tiempo Hanabi y Nao

— _**Doton: Doryuheki**_— Grito rápidamente Nao creando una pared de tierra delante de el

— _**Hakkeshou Kaiten**_— Grito Hanabi mientras juntaba toda su Chakra en sus puntos de Chakra y comenzar a girar creando el remolino de defensa perfecta del Clan Hyuga

Naruto sonrió al ver sus defensas— Nada mal, niños, pero no lo suficiente— susurro el rubio— _**Raitoningu Purasuma no Jutsu**_— dijo Naruto

Luego de decir la frase un gran rayo dorado salió de su dedo y se dirigió hacia los dos chicos, ni la pared de tierra de Nao ni tampoco el remolino de Hanabi resistieron el poder y ambos fueron lanzados varios metros detrás

Unos aplausos empezaron a sonar en el lugar

— Muy bien….Muy Bien— escucharon los chicos y Naruto pudo ver a Runnin salir entre los árboles— _Que mierda fue esa técnica…Nunca había visto algo así, era poderosa, pero también increíblemente rápida…Debo hablar con Kakashi_— pensaba el Jounin

Hanabi y Nao se comenzaron a levantar y aun temblando un poco después del ataque se acercaron

— Excelente chicos, ahora, como pueden ver Naruto es un Gennin con un gran poder entre los de Konoha— decía el Jounnin y Naruto sonreía lleno de felicidad

— Y atravesó el Kaiten como si no hubiese estado ahí— le informaba Hanabi al líder del clan Hyuga

— Ya veo— decía Hiashi tratando de sonar tan calmado como podía— Veo que te ha ido bien en tu entrenamiento, porque no te vas a entrenar otro poco con tu hermana— dijo el líder del clan Hyuga mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza

— _Derroto el Kaiten…como puede ser_— se dijo Hiashi

Luego negó con la cabeza

Naruto llegaba a la torre con una cara cansada de no haber dormido bien. Los otros tres lo esperaban ahí

— Muy bien ya estamos todos, toma Naruto— dijo Runnin entregándole un papel

— Andando— dijo el rubio y los tres chicos entraron en un edificio

— A donde vamos— pregunto Nao

— Tenemos que llegar al último piso, ahí es donde aguardan los equipos— dijo Hanabi

Rápidamente los tres siguieron el trayecto a las escaleras en donde un sin fin de equipos esperaban

— _Porque nadie ha subido_— pensaba la pequeña Hyuga mientras veía a todos los equipos detenerse en las escaleras

— Que pasa— pregunto Bao a otro chico

— O bueno, los Jounnin nos han dicho que ha habido un atentado terrorista, han puesto bombas en los pisos de arriba— dijo el ninja al parecer de la aldea de la niebla

— Y el examen— pregunto Hanabi

— Sigue en el último piso…Pero están locos si piensan que vamos a subir con el piso lleno de bombas— dijo ahora un ninja de Konoha

Naruto parpadeo y recordó algo del anterior examen

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Lo aceptaran o no— explicaba Ibiki— La respuesta es fácil por supuesto que no, no importa cuánto peligro haya nunca se evade una misión, la habilidad de mostrarle valor a tus compañeros y para pasar malas situaciones es lo que se busca en un Chunnin…un líder de equipo—

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

— Hanabi, Bao, andando— dijo Naruto ante la cara de shock de los chicos

— Que pasa no quieren, entrar— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Hanabi y Bao se miraron

— No se preocupen, mientras estén conmigo no dejare que nada les pase— dijo el rubio

— Van entrar, están locos— dijo el ninja de la niebla

— No importa, tu no estas capacitado para ser un Chunnin— le dijo Naruto con arrogancia mientras subía las escaleras

Hanabi y Bao se miraron, luego miraron a Naruto desaparecer en las escaleras, se volvieron a mirar y suspiraron antes de seguirlo

— Así que pasaron— dijo Runnin

— Si, aunque no me sorprende teniendo a Naruto, ese chico le importaría muy poco entrar a un edificio en bombas para pasar una prueba— decía un divertido Ibiki a lo que Runnin sonrió

— Si el siempre ha sido así— dijo el Jounnin

— Una prueba— dijo Hanabi mientras pasaban por la puerta del último piso

— Si, no importa que misión le toque a un ninja, él debe aceptarla…Entrar a un cuarto supuestamente lleno de bombas, era no más que una trampa para detener a los Gennin— dijo el rubio mientras observaba el cuarto con unos setenta ninjas

— Naruto— se escuchó y el grupo giro a ver al grupo e Kiba y al de Sakura acercándose

— Así que pasaron la primera prueba— dijo Sakura

— Era una prueba— dijo Naruto sorprendido

— Si, según dijeron los que lleguen al cuarto pueden hacer directamente la segunda prueba— dijo Kiba

— Que aburrido, fue la misma prueba que el año pasado— decía Naruto mientras los otros asentían

De repente una explosión de humo apareció e Ibiki con varios Chunnin aparecieron en la habitación

— Bienvenidos, si es tan aquí es porque han pasado la primera prueba, la segunda comenzara de inmediato— dijo Ibiki haciendo que los Gennin estén mirándolo atentamente

Naruto observo que además del equipo de Sakura y Kiba, también estaba el de Neji y Garra

— La segunda prueba se trata de recuperar algo…existen unos siete pergaminos, en las montañas alrededor de Konoha, cada equipo debe traer un pergamino para aprobar…Como pueden observar solo siete equipos como máximo serán capaces de pasar esta prueba— dijo Ibiki

Naruto suspiro tranquilamente mientras tomaba el pergamino, la verdad es que no fue difícil, ahora que los grupos eran mayormente Gennin sin experiencia fue realmente fácil deshacerse de ellos

Hanabi y Bao no podían dejar de sonreír al ver el pergamino

— Muy bien andando— les dijo Naruto a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza

— Listo, lo tengo— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que Choi e Ino dieron saltos de alegría

— ANDANDO— grito Ino feliz

— Atrás de esa piedra, Lee— dijo Neji con su Byakugan encendido

— ENTENDIDO— dijo Lee feliz y dio un golpetazo sobre la piedra enorme haciéndola añicos para luego tomar entre los restos el pergamino

— Esto fue fácil— decía Tenten mientras detrás de ella había decenas de pozos y trapas desactivadas

— Hay arriba Shino-kun— dijo Hinata con su Byakugan encendido

Shino alzo un brazo y cientos de insectos salían de él y agarraban el pergamino

— MUY BIEN ANDANDO— grito Kiba con alegría mientras se cubría de las decenas de Kunai que salían de un árbol oculto

— Lo tengo— dijo Temari mientras tomaba el pergamino

— Andando— dijo Garra quien en ese momento la arena lo cubrió deteniendo decenas de Kunais

— No fue nada difícil— dijo Kankuro

— Muy bien cómo fue— pregunto la Hokage

— Ya han vuelto la mayoría de los equipos, con todos los pergaminos, este año las pruebas fueron bastante sencillas, si me lo pregunto— dijo Ibiki

La hokage asintió con la cabeza— Hablare con el concilio, y bien que equipos pasaron— dijo la rubia

Ibiki miro a un Jounnin que asintió— Primer equipo, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hanabi y Sabutori Bao— dijo el Jounnin

Otro hablo después— Segundo equipo, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y Akimichi Choi— dijo el Jounnin

Otro tomo la palabra— Tercer equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba— dijo el Jounnin

Otro hablo esta vez era un Ambu— cuarto equipo, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Hinasuka Tenten— dijo el Ambu

Otro Anbu hablo después— quinto equipo, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro— dijo el Anbu

Otro tomo su lugar y dijo— sexto equipo, Jamna Satsune, Groun Eburem y Satxu Hayate— dijo el Anbu

Ibiki se aproximó al Hokage

— El último grupo está constituido por Shintato Kenishu, leen Ten y Raydon Ryo— dijo Ibiki

— Eso quiere decir, que el torneo será constituido por cuatro grupos de Konoha, uno de la arena, y dos de la nube— dijo La hokage

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza

— Muy bien, vayan con los grupos e infórmenles sobre mañana— dijo la rubia mientras los Jounnin y Anbu desaparecían del lugar— o y Ibiki— dijo La Hokage mientras el hombre daba vuelta— informales a Uzumaki y Haruno que los quiero en mi oficina cuanto antes— termino la Rubia

Sakura y Naruto estaban frente al Hokage

— Ya veo, pero que tiene que ver con el torneo, Tsunade-sensei— decía Sakura

— no estamos seguros, Sakura, por eso no queremos que bajar, la guardia, recuerden que entre todos los Gennin de Konoha ustedes son los únicos que tienen mi confianza— dijo la Kage

— Pero Baachan, nos tenemos que concentrar en el torneo, no en los de la nube— decía un frustrado Naruto

A Tsunade le salió una vena en la frente ante el seudónimo

— TU CIERRA LA BOCA, MOCOSO— dijo La Kage

— NO ME GRITES BAACHAN— respondía Naruto mientras Sakura reía con nerviosismo ante los rubios


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

— Porque mierda nos tocó a nosotros— decía el rubio mientras salía del despacho del Hokage acompañado por Sakura

— Vamos Naruto no es tan malo— indico la pelirosa con un suspiro

— Pero tenemos que concentrarnos en el torneo, no en esos ninjas de la nube— dijo el rubio

La chica volvía a suspirar— Esto en realidad es una misión Naruto— Aclaro la chica

El chico frunció una ceja

— Por supuesto, y una misión importante, después de todo nadie en Konoha sabe mucho sobre los ninjas de la aldea de la nube— dijo la chica

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron como faroles

— ENTENDIDO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE AVERIGUARLO TODO Y COMPLETARE LA MISIÓN QUE NOS DIO BACHAN— grito con una gran alegría el rubio mientras que a la pelirosa le salía una inmensa gota de sudor en su frente

— Naruto has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lee-kun— dijo la chica— Andando—

Tsunade se paró mientras que todos en el lugar la observaban.

La mujer había estado sentada en ese trono de piedra esperando la llegada de todos los ninjas de este torneo, y con la llegada del grupo de Uzumaki, indicaba que estaban todos.

— Bienvenidos, Muy bien comiencen las peleas— dijo Tsunade y volvió a sentarse

A Todo el salón le salió una inmensa gota de sudar

— _Se nota que a Bachan no le gusta dar discursos_— pensaba Naruto divertido mirando a unos muy confundidos Hyuga Hanabi y Sabutori Bao

— Este, Tsunade-sama, creo que debe explicar un poco mejor el torneo— decía Shizune

— Que y por qué yo tengo que decirles, no es bastante que me tenga que presentar en esta ridícula competencia— aclaro Tsunade

— Es su deber como Hokage— indico la Jounnin

— Ok, ok, ya entendí— decía de mala gana la rubia

— Muy bien, esta es la última etapa del examen Chunnin, será constituida por un mini torneo. Pelearan un gennin contra otro y serán evaluados por sus técnicas, estrategias y demás, por los Jounins en este lugar— aclaro Tsunade

De la nada una sombra apareció en medio del lugar

— Permítame explicar las reglas Hokage-sama— dijo la sombra

— Ok— decía la rubia

— Soy Shiranui Genma y seré el árbitro del torneo— índico la sombra haciéndose visible, todos miraron que era un Jounnin especial, era de cabello castaño tapado por un pañuelo, tenía ojos marrones y llevaba una pequeña rama de un árbol en su boca

— Primero que todo, en este torneo vale el uso de cualquier arma, jutsus o estrategia— dijo el árbitro— Segundo, la forma de ganar es, dejando a su oponente inconsciente, matándolo o que su oponente se rinda— aclaro Genma

— sin embargo, si considero que uno ha ganado aunque no haya pasado ninguna de las tres formas que les acabo de decir, el otro deberá aceptarlo— dijo Genma

— En el tablero que está en la esquina superior del lugar, saldrán dos nombres a la vez, esas personas serán quienes pelen— termino Genma

— Muy bien, comiencen— dijo Tsunade

Sin decir más el tablero selecciono dos nombres

* * *

_**ROCK LEE VS RAYDON RYO**_

* * *

— SI, SOY EL PRIMERO, SOY EL PRIMERO, LO HA VISTO GAI-SENSEI EH GANADO SOY EL PRIMERO— gritaba Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos rebosando de alegría mientras Gai era un mar de lágrimas diciendo algo sobre la juventud florece

Los demás Gennin trataron de controlar las inmensas gotas de sudor que les habían salido en sus frentes

Genma tosió para ganar la atención— Muy bien Rock Lee y Raydom Ryo quédense, los demás a las gradas— aclaro Genma aun tratando de calmarse

Los demás a las gradas, rápidamente los demás siguieron las instrucciones y Lee y Ryo avanzaron más cerca del árbitro

Genma asintió y volvió a repetirles las reglas a los dos concursantes

— Muy bien están listos, Comiencen— Aclaro Genma

Ni Lee ni Ryo se movieron, esperaban que el otro empiece

— Uff, cuando van a comenzar— decía un aburrido Naruto mientras observaba que ni Ryo ni Lee empezaban

— Silencio Naruto, Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad— dijo Sakura a su lado

— ¿Oportunidad? — pregunto Naruto

Sakura suspiro con exasperación, indico con sus ojos a Tsunade en las gradas y después a la pelea

Naruto se mostró aún más confundido

Sakura volvió a suspirar y se acercó al oído de su compañero

— recuerdas que Tsunade nos encargó, observar a estos ninjas de la Nube— susurro Sakura

Naruto asintió con su cabeza

— Pues en la plataforma hay uno— dijo con exasperación

Los ojos de Naruto parecían iluminarse y asintió para luego observar fijamente al ninja, solo para recibir un golpazo en la cabeza de parte de Sakura

— Ouch, eso duele— decía Naruto

— No lo mires fijamente, disimula— Susurro Sakura

Lee se había aburrido de estar sin hacer nada y viendo a su oponente al parecer tampoco le gustaba esperar se lanzó hacia el con una gran combinación de ataques a gran velocidad

Ryo vio cómo se acercaba y decidió usar Taijutsu también, detuvo los dos primeros ataques, deteniendo son su pierna derecha la patada y su mano izquierda para detener los puños

Lee salto para atrás al ver su combinación derrotada, y decidió probar otra cosa

— _**DAINAMIKKU ENTORII**_ — Grito Lee para lanzarse a su oponente a gran velocidad y darle una patada voladora

Ryo cruzo sus brazos para detener la patada pero al recibirla la fuerza fue tanta que lo mando a volar a la otra esquina de la plataforma

— _Dios, tiene una fuerza asombrosa_— pensaba Ryo mientras rápidamente se levantaba y corrió directo hacia Lee que lo esperaba

Ryo lanzo una combinación de golpes rápidos, los cuales Lee detuvo sin problemas

— _Parece que el también confía mucho en su Taijutsu_— pensaba Lee cuando de repente recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro seguido de una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar unos metros

Aun en el aire Lee se recuperó y dio una vuelta cayendo sin problemas en la plataforma

— Tu Taijutsu es muy bueno— le dijo Lee

— El tuyo también, pero es hora de ponerse serio— dijo Ryo

Lee asintió y salto hacia Ryo

— _**KONOHA DAI SENPUU**_— Grito Lee y dio una patada a Ryo que lo mando al aire para luego aparecer frente a él y darle otras cuatro patadas que lo mando a una esquina de la plataforma

— _Demonios su velocidad se incrementó…Muy bien ahora voy yo_— pensaba el ninja de la nube mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer sellos

— _**RAITON DANPU DABURU**_—Grito Ryo y le vio en Shock como dos relámpagos salieron de las manos de su oponente y se dirigieron hacia el a gran velocidad dándole directamente

Lee grito en dolor mientras recibía poderosas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, pero Ryo no se detuvo ahí y comenzó otra serie de sellos

— _**RAITON DANPU TEKUBI**_— grito Ryo y sus muñecas parecían iluminarse por descargas eléctricas

Sin decir más salto sobre Lee y dio dos puñetazos que al parecer estaban cargados con electricidad, y electrocutaba a Lee con cada golpe

— Por dios— decía Sakura viendo el cuerpo de Lee que volaba hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma gracias a los golpes de Ryo

— mhhh, parece que está cargado con electricidad— dijo Naruto

A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor— POR SUPUESTO ESO SE NOTA FACILMENTE— Grito exasperada Sakura

Naruto reprimió un escalofrió— Sin embargo, no crees que es un poco agotador— dijo Naruto

— mhhh— escucho por departe de Sakura quien lo miraba con extrañeza

— Exacto— escucharon detrás de ellos y aparecía Kakashi— Veo que te diste cuenta Naruto— dijo Kakashi

— Que cosa— pregunto Sakura

— No puedes verlo Sakura-Chan— dijo Naruto indicando a la plataforma— ese sujetó está comenzando a usar ninjutsu y taijutsu, al mismo tiempo…Eso debe gastarle mucha Chakra— dijo Naruto

— Oh— dijo Sakura dándose cuenta del punto

— Además— índico Kakashi y sus dos discípulos lo observaron— Lee-kun aún no se ha quitado esas pesas—

— no te preocupes Sakura-Chan, Lee le bajara todos los dientes— le dijo Naruto

— Auch— dijo Lee mientras comenzaba a acariciarse el pecho donde fue golpeado, levanto la mirada para ver a su oponente a unos diez metro adelante bastante cansado

— _Nuestra velocidad es similar si lo ataco podrá detener mis golpes, y electrocutarme…Pero aun puedo hacer algo_— pensaba Lee

Rápidamente Lee observa hacia una plataforma y encontró a Gai, el cual al verlo asintió con la cabeza y le dio la señal de victoria

Lee sonrió— BIEN GAI-SENSEI ME A AUTORIZADO— grito lee con completa felicidad en su rostro

Ryo se mostró confundido y pudo ver como Lee se comenzaba a quitar una pesas

— _Cree que puede ganarme por usar sin esas pesas_— pensó Ryo para luego ver como las pesas caían al suelo creando una explosión y haciendo dos Cráteres enormes en el suelo

Ryo tenía los ojos como platos— _Estaba peleando con eso puesto, como demonios lo hizo_— pensaba el ninja de la Nube

— MUY BIEN, ESTOY LISTO, AHORA VA MI CONTRAATAQUE— grito Lee

— VE POR EL LEE— escucho a Gai

— SI GAI-SENSEI— grito Lee y desapareció del lugar

Ryo vio a todos lados pero no había señales de Lee cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en el estómago y vio como Lee había aparecido ahí y lo golpeo, quiso contraatacar pero Lee desaparecía apenas sus puños se acercaban a él, trato de buscarlo de nuevo, pero sintió un golpe en el pecho y grito por el dolor, rápidamente observo abajo suyo y Lee apareció ahí como si nada

— _Como demonios tiene semejante velocidad_— pensaba Ryo

— _**KONOHA KAGE BUYOU**_— grito Lee dándole una patada en plena mandíbula a Ryo que lo hizo volar hacia arriba

Ryo sintió como aun en el aire Lee se juntó a él en su punto siego como si fuese una sombra, y de repente sintió como unas vendas lo atrapaban

— RECIBE ESTO _**OMOTE RENGE**_— grito Lee y atrapo a Ryo con sus vendas y giro ambos cuerpos mientras caían como un tornado

La explosión fue oída y vista por todos los espectadores y el árbitro

Genma sonrió— GANADOR ROCK LEE— indico Genma mientras el humo causado por el ataque desaparecía y todos podían ver a Lee parado y a Ryo inconsciente

Sakura y Naruto aplaudían con gran entusiasmo luego de ver la batalla

— Lo ves Sakura, te lo dije — le decía Naruto

Sakura sonrió al rubio el cual parecía estar tan entusiasmado como ella con la victoria de Lee

— ASÍ SE HACE LEE— gritaba Tenten al lado de ellos

Neji por otro lado no mostraba emoción alguna

Y sin decir más el tablero empezó a sortear nombres

* * *

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO VS SATXU HAYATE**_

* * *

Sakura observo a su compañero que se levantaba con una mirada de determinación que pocas veces ella le vio

Naruto la observo y sonrió— Mi turno— dijo el chico y se dirigió hacia la plataforma

— Kakashi-sensei— dijo la chica

— Veamos que tal lo hace— indico el ninja copia

Naruto paso a la plataforma mientras su oponente lo esperaba en ella, Genma les dijo las reglas nuevamente por si acaso.

— COMIENCEN— dijo Genma

Contrario a la anterior batalla esta vez ambos oponentes no esperaron ningún segundo para dirigirse hacia el otro

Rápidamente Naruto comenzó con su más clásica técnica

— _**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_— grito Naruto mientras hacía unos sellos y siete clones aparecieron a su lado y rápidamente atacaron a su oponente

Satxu esquivo el primer ataque de él clon pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el ataque del otro rápidamente, trato de evadir y detener docenas de golpes

— _Que mierda pasa, este sujeto no tiene estrategia, solo ataca porque si_— pensó el ninja recibiendo una patada en el pecho— _sus ataques no son coordinados, no puedo predecirlos_— pensó el ninja

Justo en ese momento un clon se acercó demasiado a él ninja de la nube

— _**U**_— grito el clon mientras dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Satxu que lo mando hacia los otros clones

— _**ZUMAKI**_— dijeron los otros dándole una patada cada uno mandándolo arriba en el aire

— _**NARUTO REDAN**_— Dijo el Naruto original dándole una patada en pleno rostro lanzándolo hacia la tierra mientras creaba un cráter por la caída.

Cuando el polvo se despejo todo el mundo noto que el ninja de la nube estaba parado como si nada y los clones de Naruto habían desaparecido

— Que paso— dijo Sakura

— Simple relámete, ese chico conoce bien las técnicas de Fuuton, creo un viento fuerte debajo de él que amortiguo la caída y con el mismo viento golpeo a los clones a sus lados destruyéndolos— aclaro Kakashi

— Es un oponente fuerte— dijo Sakura

— Si lo es— indico Kakashi

— _Mierda elimino, a todos mis clones con esa técnica_— pensó Naruto y no pudo evitar un golpe en pleno rostro, el rubio se tambaleo y pudo recibir otro golpe en el rostro y una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar

— Nada mal— susurro Naruto y su oponente sonrió

— Si eso te gusto espera a ver esto— cuando termino su discurso una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeo a Naruto haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras gritaba con dolor

— Que demonios— decía el rubio

— Te gusta esta es una de mis técnicas originales, el danpu— dijo Satxu

— Dampu, eso significa, descarga— decía Naruto

— Je, cuando te golpee, puse unas agujas de Chakra en tu interior, y con el simple pensamiento ellas reaccionaran y te electrocutaran— Dijo Satxu para que Naruto sienta repentinamente otra descarga

— Por dios, es horrible— decía Sakura mirando con impotencia como Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo siendo electrocutado

Kakashi observaba con tranquilidad

— Es una buena técnica, con esas descargas puede hacer que el enemigo detenga su ataque o quiebre su defensa— índico el ninja copia

— Aun así— decía la chica

— Quedan aún cuatro agujas— dijo Hanabi con su Byakugan encendido

— Y Naruto-san puede hacer algo— pregunto Bao

— No estoy segura— dijo Hanabi

— no se preocupen— les dijo Kakashi

Los dos niños observaron al Jounnin

— Si, Naruto no es de esa gente que se da por vencida fácilmente— indico Sakura

Kakashi asintió

Naruto rápidamente se había levantado y comenzó a correr hacia el ninja de la nube mientras sostenía un rasengan en su mano derecha

— _Que es eso, no debo arriesgarme_— pensó Satxu y Naruto fue golpeado por otra descarga que deshizo al rasengan

El rubio se levantó una vez mas

— _Mierda, piensa Naruto, piensa_— se decía el chico

— _**MOCOSO, ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABES QUE HACER**_— escucho la voz llena de burla del demonio Zorro

— _Kyubi_— pensó el chico— _Que mierda quieres, estoy un poco ocupado ahora_—

— _**Y YO QUE VENGO A DARTE UNA RECOMENDACIÓN**_— decía el Zorro

— _No jodas estoy ocupado_— dijo Naruto

— _**ESCUCHA BIEN MOCOSO, PARA VENCER A UN OPONENTE QUE UTILIZA ATAQUES DE LARGA DISTANCIA, SE LO DEBE ATACAR CON ATAQUES DE LARGA DISTANCIA**_— escucho al Zorro

— _este no es un oponente de larga distancia_— le indico Naruto

— _**A NO, ESTAS SEGURO, ENTONCES POR QUE NO SE ACERCA PARA ATACARTE**_— aclaro el Zorro

El rubio se quedó callado por lo que dijo el zorro

— _**VEO QUE TE DAS CUENTA, BIEN POR TI, AHORA ACABA CON ESA BASURA DE UNA VEZ**_— decía el Zorro

— _Pero porque mierda me ayudas_— le pregunto el rubio

— _**JEJE SOLO ME INTERESA SABER SI ESTAS TÉCNICAS DE COSMOS FUNCIONAN BIEN CONTRA LOS HUMANOS**_— decía con maldad el Zorro

El rubio trago saliva al escucharlo

— _Calma Naruto no le des importancia al Puto Zorro_— se dijo y luego observo a su oponente

Satxu miro como el rubio se volvía a parar

— Y bien te rendirás— provoco el ninja de la niebla

— No en esta vida— le dijo Naruto

— Y como me atacaras— pregunto e otro ninja

— debo admitir que es difícil, me tomaste desprevenido, no esperaba que seas un ninja de ataques de larga distancia— aclaro Naruto y el ninja de la niebla lo miro sorprendido para luego sonreír

— Así que te diste cuenta— aclaro Satxu

— ¿Larga distancia? Creí que era de corta, si comenzó atacando con Taijutsu— decía Sakura

— Así parece, pero su ataque especial son esas agujas de Chakra, y prefiere electrocutarlo de lejos, en si es un ninja que se especializa en ataques de larga distancia, aunque sus ataques no son tan efectivos como deberían ser— dijo Kakashi

— La única forma de vencerte es un ataque de larga distancia— decía Naruto y los demás observaron con maravilla como su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada

Hiashi Hyuga observaba el extraña charka de Naruto

— _Hanabi me dijo de este Chakra dorada…hmmmm, no, no es el chakra del Kyubi como pensaba, es otra cosa_— pensaba la cabeza del clan Hyuga mientras veía con un poco de entusiasmo a Naruto

— _Muéstrame la técnica que derroto al Kaiten_— pensó el Hyuga

— _Que hace, no me puedo arriesgar ese chakra se ve peligrosa_— pensó Satxu para luego mirar a Naruto y activar otra de sus agujas

— _Que demonios…Las agujas no funcionan…Acaso ese Chakra lo protege contra ellas_— pensaba el ninja de la nube observando con asombro a su oponente

Naruto tenía la mano dorada debido a todo el cosmos reunido en ella

— bien listo para perder mi querido Satxu-chan—dijo Naruto con burla y Satxu lo miraba furioso

— _**RAITONINGU PURASUMA NO JUTSU**_— grito el Rubio lanzando un golpe y de él largando un tornado dorado que se dirigió a Satxu a una increíble velocidad lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del lugar incrustándolo en una de las paredes

Todo el lugar estuvo en silencio después del ataque

— _Que mierda fue ese ataque…no sabía que tenía ataques de larga distancia, mucho menos algo de tan gran alcance_— pensaba Genma mientras observaba al rubio y luego al ninja de la nube inconsciente

— GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO— dijo Genma

— Fue el mismo ataque que derroto al Kaiten, pero esta vez lo hizo con su puño entero— decía Hanabi

— YOHHH, UN SÚPER ATAQUE OCULTO, NO ESPERABA NADA MENOS DE NARUTO-KUN, LAS LLAMAS DE SU JUVENTUD SE QUEMAN CON TU PASIÓN— decía Lee mientras que sus ojos parecían dos flamas

— _Como mierda Naruto hizo semejante ataque_— pensaban Kankuro, Ino,

Choi, Kiba, Neji y Tenten, mientras observaban con incredulidad al rubio

— _Uzumaki Naruto has incrementado tu nivel, pero aun así ahora peleo también por mis seres queridos, no perderé contra ti_— pensaba Garra mientras observaba al rubio subir

Temari estaba en Shock como para pensar algo

Sakura vio cómo su compañero llegaba ante ellos

— _Como lo hiciste Naruto_— pensaba la pelirosa

— Habla oído de ese ataque de Runnin como hiciste algo así— le pregunto Kakashi

Naruto abrió la boca para responder pero de repente la cerro como recordando algo y miro a Kakashi con desconfianza

— Y piensas que te voy a decir y que lo copies con ese mal intento de ojo que tienes ahí— le dijo Naruto

Kakashi miraba mal a Naruto diciéndole algo como que es un límite de sangre muy preciado y Sakura reía a verdaderas carajadas

Tsunade y Shizune tenían pensamientos similares a los demás aunque no demostraban sorpresa en sus rostros.

— _Nada mal Naruto-kun, pero si ese es todo tu poder, no duraras mucho tiempo_— pensó Shintato Kenishu

Rápidamente el tablero sorteo otros dos nombres

* * *

_**SABUTORI BAO VS HARUNO SAKURA**_

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


End file.
